The Chinese patent 200310101202.7, which is authorized announcement No. CN1324258C, (hereinafter referred to as a reference document), records a fluid pipe connection device for guiding the flow of water or gas and other fluids (called as a water or gas pipe connection device in the reference document), which includes a pipe joint and a plug sleeve which can be fixedly fastened and mounted on the pipe joint, and the plug sleeve is sheathed outside the pipe wall after a pipe passes through the plug sleeve. An internal tooth snap ring (called as an internal tooth locking ring 3 in the reference document) and a push tooth ring (called as an opening and closing ring 2 in the reference document) are mounted in the pipe joint and the plug sleeve. When in connection, the pipe passes through the plug sleeve and the push tooth ring, then extrudes away internal teeth outwards, then passes through the internal tooth snap ring and is connected on the pipe joint; if the pipe is a plastic pipe with the soft texture, the front ends of the internal teeth are slightly embedded in the pipe wall after completing the connection; if the pipe is an iron pipe or a stainless steel pipe, a groove can be formed on the pipe wall for clamping the front ends of the internal teeth in the pipe groove; if the pipe is a copper pipe, the groove does not need to be formed. When in retreat, the rear part of the internal teeth needs to be pushed away by the push tooth ring along the pipe insertion direction, thereby leading the front ends of the internal teeth to release the pipe wall and then taking out the pipe.
A thread is adopted between the outer wall of the push tooth ring and the inner wall of the plug sleeve in the reference document for connection, and a concave position is formed at the top part of the push tooth ring. When the pipe is being disassembled, a special hook spanner is used for hooking the concave position to rotate along a pipe shaft so as to lead the push tooth ring to push away the internal teeth of the internal tooth snap ring, and the pipe rotates in the reverse direction after the retreat so as to lead the push tooth ring to retreat and return the internal teeth to the original position. The adoption of a threaded connection structure between the push tooth ring and the plug sleeve has two defects: 1) when the pipe is being disassembled, the hook spanner needs to be used for hooking the concave position of the push tooth ring to rotate in the forward direction so as to disassemble the pipe, and then the rotation in the reverse direction needs to be carried out for resetting, thereby being troublesome to operate; and 2) in order to lead the to top part of the push tooth ring to be still hooked by the hook spanner when leading the push tooth ring to go into the plug sleeve and further push the internal teeth, the top part of the push tooth ring is required to be always significantly protrudent out of the plug sleeve during the long-term using process before disassembling the pipe, and the top part of the push tooth ring is easily worn and damaged due to collision, so that the disassembly of the pipe can not be smoothly carried out.